


Walking a along with you

by Akane_dREam



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akane_dREam/pseuds/Akane_dREam
Relationships: Lemrina Vers Envers/Kaizuka Inaho
Kudos: 1





	Walking a along with you

最后一排空了半个学期的座位有人来坐了。

据说是为了避免过分引起注意，并不如转学生转入时需要在晨会上当着全班同学做自我介绍，她来的第一天就和所有人一样在课前进了教室，直接坐到了她的座位上。毕竟，她本来就够引人注目了。伊奈帆走进教室的时候，她正稍稍调低轮椅的高度来适应课桌。短短的粉色发丝刚刚好垂在肩头，稍稍卷起来蓬松的一团，莫名地让人的心畅快地舒展开来，那将她包裹起来的轮椅却显得分外庞大硬是占据着整个视野，即使在最宽敞的最后一排，她的座位也被轮椅框得逼仄狭小，像是坚硬的蜗壳逼着她不得不蜷着身体缩成一团。

很奇妙地伊奈帆的心里没有起一点点波澜。他虽然从小就被嘲笑为面瘫，但是并不是缺乏感情更不是没有同情心。作为班长的韵子一定会主动跑过去和新同学打招呼努力想办法让他们融入班级，而不是班委的伊奈帆更多的是会静静地在旁边留意着新同学有没有受冷落，不动声色地就照顾了。想要关照到每一个人，靠的并不是高尚的品格或是贤妻良母的属性，更多的是要有意识地付出大量的精力去关注，普通学生有多少能做到这一点。而在第一眼见到轮椅上的少女的时候，伊奈帆的第一个念头，居然莫名其妙得让他自己都觉得奇怪——

挺好的，坐在轮椅上的话，无论如何都不会被忽略了吧。

“给大家介绍一位新同学。”晨会时班主任不见咲依旧是摆着公事公办的语气，“来，做个自我介绍吧。坐着就可以了。”她补充道。

早就赚够了好奇目光的粉发少女于是依旧坐在座位上，挺直了脊背看着所有回过头来的同学：“大家好，我是蕾穆丽娜·薇瑟。今后请多指教。”

她坐在轮椅上朝着大家微微欠身。不见咲清了清嗓子。

“蕾穆丽娜同学因为身体不好所以请了半个学期的假，现在她终于康复了，回到了我们中间。正如大家所看到的，她行动不便，所以同学们在日常中务必多多帮助她。”

毕竟是高中生了，而且还是以升学率偏差值闻名的Aldnoah高中，没有人有那么多闲情雅致像小学生一样玩欺凌，更不要说蕾穆丽娜转来的第一天，她刚上完第一节课，年级里公认的漂亮女孩艾瑟依拉姆就从隔壁班跑了过来找她。

“那个……我妹妹蕾穆丽娜和大家相处得还好吧？”艾瑟依拉姆没敢进教室，只是小心地从前门探头进来张望了两眼，看见坐在最后一排的妹妹正在看书，忧心忡忡地问韵子，“蕾穆酱身体不好，又爱逞强……可能要麻烦大家了。”

“没事啦，没有人欺负她。”韵子安慰道，“你也别光在门口看啦，直接进来找她呀。”

“不行不行！”艾瑟依拉姆连连摆手，“蕾穆酱一直都说她自己可以的，原来在初中部那边就一直不要我管……虽然她看上去好像也确实没什么事的样子啦比我还会照顾自己……我就是有点担心，毕竟她病刚好没多久……”

艾瑟依拉姆又小心地探头进去看看妹妹。韵子拍了拍她的肩膀。

“没事啦。都是高中生了，再开低级玩笑欺负人的话就太没品了。”

“唔……我还很担心她的学习……她可是缺了半个学期的课啊……”

蕾穆丽娜自然知道自己那个一根筋的姐姐隔三差五就跑来观察她，为了姐姐的自尊心她从来都装作没看见装作不知道（假如被姐姐发觉她的“潜入行动”其实完全失败的话姐姐一定会泪奔，她还得负责安慰）。她每次看见姐姐装作若无其事从教室门口走开的时候，都忍不住在心底叹一口气。

是呀。即使方法不得要领，即使思虑不够周全，她亲爱的姐姐还是尽心尽力地努力关心她照顾她，有时照顾行动起居，有时照顾心理负担，手忙脚乱的苦恼样子看在蕾穆丽娜眼里都让她忍不住想笑着拍拍姐姐的头。可是这又有什么用处呢？只要自己一日还坐在轮椅上，她就注定要和常人不一样。无论姐姐怎么努力，她终究是不完美的，而姐姐做的每一件事都在提醒着自己的缺憾。蕾穆丽娜倒不至于因此去怨恨姐姐，毕竟姐姐这样做是再合理不过了，即使要让她改，连蕾穆丽娜自己也不知道让姐姐改成什么样好。

在上体育课的时候蕾穆丽娜坐在教室里自习，从身边的窗户看出去，满操场都是长跑考试中跑得死去活来的人。上课之前不少女同学都是一脸慷慨就死的表情，还有几个带点羡慕地看着蕾穆丽娜，虽然没好意思说出口但是蕾穆丽娜当然能看出来那眼里的意思是“蕾穆酱不用跑长跑真是太好了”。她已经习惯于接受这样目光的洗礼，以至于她已经不会再告诉任何人其实她宁可天天考长跑也不想坐在轮椅里。

她托着下巴，看着正在考长跑的一群男生在跑道上被一圈圈地拉开互相之间的距离，拉成一条几乎首尾相接的队伍。她的视线跟着他们转啊转，最后落在最前面的几个人里一个银发少年身上。在接近中午的炽热阳光下他整个人似乎都在发光，如同夜空中最明亮的星，就是这样最明亮不过的银亮白色。尽管已经跑到了最后一圈筋疲力尽，他的呼吸已然可见沉重，他的步伐却还是踩着稳定的节奏，一下一下，然后在最后的100米蓦然拉开步幅加快步频往终点冲过去。超过一个，超过两个，快要追上第一个人了。蕾穆丽娜忍不住握紧了拳头，觉得心跳的拍数如同爆炸的指数函数一样一路往上飙。跑道上的少年似乎稍稍皱了下眉，胸腔随着急促的呼吸一起一伏。蕾穆丽娜不禁屏住呼吸——

冲过终点线的时候他还是没有超过第一个人。他跑了几步停下来，慢慢走到跑道旁边，在操场中间的足球场上慢慢走着。第一个冲过终点的男生大字形躺尸于地，银发少年在他身边低下头看着他说着什么，然后稍稍倾身伸手把躺在地上的人拉了起来。少年抬手用袖子擦了擦汗，歪了下头，干脆地撩起运动服的前襟往脸上擦，露出结实的几块腹肌——太远了数不清啊，蕾穆丽娜想着，不由得脸上一红。

“斯雷因。”

身后突然传来一个男生的声音，把蕾穆丽娜吓了一大跳。她回过头去，身边站着一个棕发红瞳的少年。蕾穆丽娜认出来那是坐在旁边的界塚伊奈帆，少有的只穿着白色的校服衬衫和制服长裤，衬衫的第一颗扣子没扣上，一贯打得规规矩矩的领带也没系，和校服外套一起挂在臂弯里，一点都不像他往日正经八百的好学生样子。如果没有他那张惯常的面无表情的脸——虽然因为刚刚考完长跑所以泛着一点红色，呼吸也有些喘——恐怕她是真的不敢认。

“……这节不是体育课吗？你为什么会在这里？”

“我考完长跑了。和体育老师说了先回来。”伊奈帆淡淡地回答，抬眼看了下窗外的操场，“斯雷因·特洛耶特。你是不是在看他？”

“……这和你有什么关系！”

“他喜欢你姐姐艾瑟依拉姆哦。”

她怎么可能不知道呢。她和姐姐，还有斯雷因，都是从Aldnoah初中部直升本校高中的，初中同级三年，她怎么可能不知道斯雷因看着姐姐的时候眼睛里的光是什么意味呢，那样清澈那样温柔的光，毫无杂质，纯粹而无可扭转的光。蕾穆丽娜合情合理地觉得界塚伊奈帆真是讨厌，非要戳她的痛处，难怪是个面瘫。

“你到底是回来干什么的啊！”

蕾穆丽娜气鼓鼓的转移了话题。伊奈帆随手从旁边自己的座位拉过来一张椅子在她课桌边坐下。

“艾瑟依拉姆拜托我替你补习功课。我不想浪费你课后的时间。”

“哦，那还真是谢谢。但是不用了，我自己可以的。”蕾穆丽娜故意把课本往自己这边拉了拉，用胳膊盖住。伊奈帆看了一眼她手臂底下露出来的那一页，探身从自己的桌子上拿来一支笔和一本草稿纸，放在自己腿上写了起来。

“我觉得也是。你毕竟是从初中部直升上来的，成绩不会差的。”

答应得太快了！蕾穆丽娜默默吐槽。然而她正求之不得呢。她继续埋头看书。身边传来铅笔摩擦纸张石墨颗粒嵌入纸纤维的窸窣声音，是无端地让人专注的细碎声响。她拿起笔开始演算一道习题。第一步，画受力图。第二步，根据动能定理和机械能守恒列方程。第三步，解方程——

解不出来。她困惑地看着自己的计算过程，中间错了吗？她重新演算了一遍，还是解不出来。她不得不从头开始分析，可是得出的方程没有任何区别，那么注定还是解不出。蕾穆丽娜烦恼地用笔戳了戳脸，笔帽戳进脸颊戳出一个坑。

“不会的话可以问我。”伊奈帆仍然低头写着什么，没有抬头。

“……”

“或者你再想想吧。”

“……这题。”蕾穆丽娜在题号上画了个圈，把书推过去。伊奈帆停下笔接过课本，提笔画了两笔，忽然住了笔。

“不好意思。我习惯直接在题目上打草稿。”他伸手去拿橡皮。

“没事的，你直接画吧。”

伊奈帆还是拿了橡皮，仔仔细细擦干净了自己刚刚画的两个力，然后重新在草稿纸上画了一个图。他的字很工整，清清爽爽地不像某些理科男生，立在纸上就像他自己那样明晰。蕾穆丽娜看着低头写着字的伊奈帆的侧脸，忽然想起来他其实刚刚才跑过三千米，可是现在他挨在自己身边，她却看不出半分邋遢凌乱。没有大汗淋漓，头发不是一窝稻草，身上的味道虽说比不上言情小说男主角那“淡淡的沐浴露清香”，却也恰好是自然的，男生的味道。他把自己收拾得挺干净啊，蕾穆丽娜很自然地想。

“你这里的动能定理方程不对。”伊奈帆列好了式子，“这里摩擦力对两个滑块做的功不一样，不可以这么列。要像这样，根据定义……”

伊奈帆在关键的地方划了一道细细的下划线，把草稿纸递到蕾穆丽娜面前。蕾穆丽娜认真看了看式子，试着算了一算。答案出来了。

“我大概整理了一下前几章的内容和要点。是刚刚整理出来的，可能会有一点遗漏吧。”蕾穆丽娜正对比着两个方程，伊奈帆就已经将写好的一叠草稿纸收拢起来，放到蕾穆丽娜桌上，“其实要是有整理好的笔记的话会比较好，但是我习惯把笔记随手记在书上，没有笔记本。”

“没关系，可以借我课本吗？明天还给你。”

“这倒是可以。”

课本放得远，伊奈帆站起来去拿。他把书放到蕾穆丽娜桌上之后，没有要坐下来的意思，而是站在她桌边，若有所思地盯着窗外出神。操场上的学生们大多已经跑完了，三三两两地坐着休息。刚才吸引了蕾穆丽娜目光的斯雷因·特洛耶特手里拿着一瓶饮料，拧好了盖子抛给面前几步远处的库兰卡恩，背对着自己这边伊奈帆看不见他的表情，只看见一团和白色运动服混在一起的白色的光。但是他敢说斯雷因就算在笑也是勉强，他更加敢说，坐在轮椅里的蕾穆丽娜面上的表情不会更愉快。当他转过头去的时候，正如他所想的那样，顺着自己目光看出去的蕾穆丽娜海蓝色的眼眸有些失神的浑浊，以至于她自己并没有留意到她手里的中性笔笔尖因为一直没有落到纸上而渗出了一大滴墨水，摇摇晃晃滴到了桌面上伊奈帆的课本封面上，染出一大片黑色。伊奈帆看着墨水渗开，渗成毫无意义的图案，盖住封面上“物理”两个字。

“……好远。”蕾穆丽娜不自觉地喃喃道。

“下楼就行了。他就在操场上。”

蕾穆丽娜真的是忍不住要生气，扭过头来瞪住这个不知道是不解风情还是不通人情的人。

“你好讨厌。”

“这是事实。”

“你是故意的吗！”

“如果你是指这么说是不是出于我的本意的话，是的。”

伊奈帆的目光依旧没有离开窗外的人，语气淡淡。蕾穆丽娜觉得自己如同一巴掌打下去什么都没打到，简直要恨得咬牙切齿，更加不甘心的是她居然根本没法反驳，好像自己无论说什么都会被反弹回来堵得严严实实，还会觉得对方理据服。

一点都不会体贴人。

段考的成绩出来之后蕾穆丽娜拿着试卷去找老师。毕竟没上半个学期课，成绩只能说差强人意，只是还是有点不甘心罢了。韵子送她下楼到办公室就去开学级委员会了，等和老师谈完了之后她推着轮椅出了办公室，才发觉学校里已经几乎没有人了。

夕阳落山的时分，暖色的光照得整个世界的颜色有一点失真，尽管天空依旧是蓝色的，越往东边越深沉的蓝，另一侧天空中的云彩却是截然相反的橘粉色，被淡淡的天蓝色衬得鲜明漂亮。她慢慢地推着轮椅往楼梯口走，犹豫着她是应该上楼还是应该干脆地扔下书包直接回家。

“……蕾穆丽娜？”

海蓝色的眼睛一眨。她回头看向斯雷因。

“斯雷因？你还没走吗？”

“和老师聊了一下段考的情况，刚谈完。”他扬了扬手里的试卷，露出一个苦笑，“物理砸了。”

“……这次物理考试确实有点难。”蕾穆丽娜瞥见了斯雷因试卷上不甚好看的数字。

“虽然本来我就不太擅长物理，但是这次真的不该考成这样的。错了不少概念题。”斯雷因低下头看了一眼卷子，又不好意思地朝蕾穆丽娜笑了笑，“概念都搞不清楚，真是丢脸啊。”

“我也搞不清楚啊。”蕾穆丽娜摇了摇头，表情恳切地看着他，“这两个单元太多相似的概念了。”

“嗯。”斯雷因含糊地回答了一句，抬起头看向天空，忽然没头没脑地又来了一句，“艾瑟好像考得不错。”

蕾穆丽娜说不上自己听了这一句是怎样的心情，不觉咬住下唇，顺着斯雷因的视线抬起头看天。

“不知道诶。我回去问问她。”

“我知道的。她确实是考得挺好。”斯雷因心不在焉地说。

蕾穆丽娜接不下去了。她心底一万分地清楚她亲爱的姐姐躺着中了一枪，但是她真的不想听斯雷因继续提姐姐。这有什么意思呢？她突然很想大声地说斯雷因你知道吗姐姐在和库兰卡恩交往，可是斯雷因当然也知道这件事，她说什么都不会有用的。

“……天气真好。”她茫茫然地盯着天空喃喃。

“……我记得是因为折射？所以天空是蓝色的？”

“……不知道哦。老师上到这一章的时候我还在家休养。”

可是蕾穆丽娜的眼前却浮现出一行工工整整的字迹，写在一张草稿纸上，虽然有些随意却条理清晰，写着“天空呈现蓝色”，一个破折号，后面的内容是——

“你们都还没回去吗？”

伊奈帆背着书包出现在楼梯上。蕾穆丽娜认出来他手里还拿着的那个书包是自己的。

“我准备回去了。”斯雷因回过神来回答道，“你怎么也这么晚走？”

“我今天值日。稍微耽搁了一会儿。”伊奈帆走下楼来，把书包递给蕾穆丽娜，“我本来打算交给瑟拉姆桑，结果她好像有事情先走了。”

“……谢谢。”蕾穆丽娜低声道谢。

“我上楼收拾东西。”斯雷因说着往楼上走去。

“那好吧。明天见。”伊奈帆朝他挥了挥手。

“明天见。”

“……明天见。”

蕾穆丽娜低声说道，准备自己推轮椅回去。伊奈帆却先她一步推动了轮椅。

“我自己可以回去的。”

“哦。”

虽然这么回答了，伊奈帆却没有就此放手。蕾穆丽娜也懒得和他为了这件事争执，干脆就接受了他的好意。两个人缓慢地走在校道上，被夕阳拉出一道长长的阴影，落在身前。这感觉怎么这么像七八十岁的老夫妻。她看着面前长长的形状有些失真的影子在路上滑动，默默地想。慢慢的，互相扶持着，走在夜幕降临时，不需要说什么，目的地是遥远的家。

“我给你的笔记上有写。天空之所以是蓝色，是因为瑞利散射。”

伊奈帆推着蕾穆丽娜的轮椅往校门口走着走着，突然说。

“不要让错误的知识占用大脑。”他又补充了一句。

蕾穆丽娜生气地回头瞪了他一眼：“我知道！不用你讲！”

伊奈帆停下脚步，目视着前方的深绯色眼瞳转过来看着蕾穆丽娜。在漫天绚烂的橙色晚霞中，伊奈帆的面容逆着光，只有他的眼，亮亮地看着自己如同早早升起的两颗星。她只觉得伊奈帆的眼睛就像是一台精密的测谎仪，似乎要将她整个看透。你又没说谎！蕾穆丽娜气恼地想。有什么好怕的！可是她还是忍不住想要避开那双眼。他会看见她心里的岌岌可危摇摇欲坠，他会看见她想要隐藏的脆弱，他会看见她想要掩盖的丑陋伤口。不要让错误的知识占用大脑，不要让错误的人占用心。他说得那么清楚，他看得那么明白。她不想让他看见，可是假如她别开眼去的话，就等于承认了呀！

“……哦。”

于是伊奈帆又抬起脚步，推着轮椅往前走。蕾穆丽娜知道注意生命安全的伊奈帆一定会目视前方不会再看着自己，这才低下头去——不自觉地，紧紧抿住双唇。

临近暑假的时候不见咲老师组织了去海边的集体出游活动，和隔壁班一起。蕾穆丽娜本来是打算请假的，哪怕她再清楚不过斯雷因就在隔壁班的事实。她还在想着怎么找个借口和姐姐说免得她又左右为难，韵子已经不由分说地抢过了她的意向表在“参加活动”那一栏打了勾，皱了皱眉之后拿出另一张意向表——蕾穆丽娜在最顶端和最末端分别看到了姐姐和父亲的名字——在自己的表格上完美签下父亲的大名基尔泽利亚·薇瑟。

“……网文同学……”

“我和伊奈帆说服你姐同意了。一定要来哦。”

“我这样去海边能做什么啊。又不能游泳又不能玩沙滩排球什么的。”

“所以你就会是一个安静优雅的美少女！这多好！”

“……”

蕾穆丽娜无可奈何地叹了口气，任由韵子拿着她的表格交了上去。她回头看了一眼韵子提到的她的共犯——界塚伊奈帆。伊奈帆从物理书上抬了抬眼看了一下她，露出一个普通的笑容，又低下头去。蕾穆丽娜知道他肯定能看见自己，于是保持着生气的表情瞪着伊奈帆。她知道他肯定看见了，可是伊奈帆就是不看她。蕾穆丽娜瞪着他有三十秒，最终还是放弃了。

——反正她也不是第一次知道界塚伊奈帆喜欢多管闲事。

出游的那天天气极好。天空的颜色被太阳照得极亮极亮，蓝的赏心悦目。云朵很少。就像是动画片里去海边玩时一定会出现的天气那样无可挑剔。

妹妹愿意参加出游，艾瑟依拉姆显然心情大好，一路哼着歌，脚步轻快得好像她并没有一边推着轮椅。她们停在岸堤边上，看着同学们迫不及待地跑到下面沙滩上去。岸堤边的路有坡度，艾瑟依拉姆放下轮椅的制动，才放心地松了手，在岸堤上坐下来。蕾穆丽娜看见潮湿的海风吹起姐姐的长发，在阳光下闪烁着金色的光芒。她微微眯起眼，似乎非常享受这样的风吹拂面颊的感觉。

“姐，你在这里是要做什么？”

“嗯？吹风啊。你不觉得这风吹着很舒服吗？”

“你不下去玩？”

“不去。”艾瑟依拉姆说得果断。

“库兰卡恩在下面看着你哦。”

蕾穆丽娜清楚地看见艾瑟依拉姆的双肩一僵。然而姐姐还是没有半点要走的意思。

“哦，那就让他在下面呗。这跟我有什么关系。”

“那你今天带的泳衣不就白带了。”蕾穆丽娜拍了拍她一路上替姐姐抱着的包包，“明明那——么好看的新泳衣，不穿出来一下，我岂不是白白给你拿了一路。”

“……没事！回去的路上我来拿！”

“瑟拉姆桑。”

熟悉的浅淡嗓音从身后传来。蕾穆丽娜简直要做出一个夸张的——哦上帝你来的正好——的表情。

“……伊奈帆桑？”

“韵子叫你去陪她打沙滩排球。莱艾一点面子都没给她，一直都往死里打。”

听见莱艾的名字艾瑟依拉姆的眼里闪出跃跃欲试的光，然而她很快地又看了一眼妹妹。

“我在这里陪着蕾穆丽娜。”伊奈帆说着随手把蕾穆丽娜怀里艾瑟依拉姆的包递过去，看着她还有几分犹豫的表情，“你去吧。你总不能一直在这里。”

艾瑟依拉姆愣了一下，蕾穆丽娜伸手推了她一把，笑了一下。

“你再不去我就要生气了。”

看着艾瑟依拉姆三步一回头地跑下去，看着她换了衣服朝着韵子那边跑过去，看着她上了球场之后朝这边招了招手，然后生气勃勃地打起了球，蕾穆丽娜总算长出一口气。

“……姐姐那么一个神经大条的人，偏偏总爱在奇怪的地方计较。”她不觉就对着唯一的听众说了出口，“怕自己玩得开心我看了心里难受，又怕她总陪着我的话，反过来就是一直暗示我腿不好我心里又难受。昨天晚上她拿着那件泳衣比划了好久都没有放进包里，还是我给她放进去的。”

“……那你呢。不下去玩？”

“在这里就挺好的。吹吹风，下面发生了什么都能看见。”

蕾穆丽娜拢了拢耳边吹散的碎发，微微眯起眼看向阳光下的金色沙滩，看向沙滩上的人。艾瑟依拉姆加入战局之后很快就和莱艾那边势均力敌起来了，过了一会儿加姆嚷嚷着要加进来玩，韵子似乎说什么两边要都有男生才公平，于是斯雷因就作挽起袖子状加到了艾瑟依拉姆那边。艾瑟依拉姆正站在场边和库兰卡恩说着什么，说着说着就从他手里接过他一直在喝的饮料一口气咕嘟咕嘟喝掉了剩下的半瓶，重新上场。

“你猜这一局哪边会赢？”伊奈帆淡淡地问。

“莱艾。”蕾穆丽娜答得很快。

排球飞来飞去。论平均战力，艾瑟依拉姆、韵子、斯雷因占优，但是三个人的配合似乎有一点问题，斯雷因的跑位总是不太对。蕾穆丽娜看着排球落地，发出一声带着笑的叹息。艾瑟依拉姆拍了拍没有接起球的斯雷因的肩膀，安慰地笑了笑。斯雷因摇了摇头。库兰卡恩给他们一人递一瓶饮料。

“他注意力不在球上。”伊奈帆平淡地评价道。

“怎么可能在球上。”蕾穆丽娜轻笑，“有姐姐在那里，他还能看哪里。”

“可惜瑟拉姆桑并没有回应他。”

艾瑟依拉姆好像累了，走到旁边坐了下来。库兰卡恩陪着她坐下，两个人漫无边际地聊着点什么。斯雷因拿着饮料瓶子并没有喝，加姆喊了他一声，于是他就放下了瓶子又重新回到球场上，场上换了几个人，还在继续玩着沙滩排球。

“她其实看见了他。她其实明白的。”蕾穆丽娜依旧微微笑着，“可是有什么办法呢？她就是不会和他在一起啊。绝对不会做违心事，率直又不会骗人不会隐瞒。姐姐就是这一点。”

她没有说是好是坏，只是看着艾瑟依拉姆笑了一下。

“姐姐其实比他善良，她至少一直都知道。他从来都不会回头看我。你看。”

斯雷因扣了一个好球。艾瑟依拉姆笑着拍起了手。斯雷因回过头来朝她笑了笑。蕾穆丽娜转头看向伊奈帆，挑挑眉，海蓝色的眼中是一点狡黠一点难过，还有大片大片空白的无可奈何，那波光粼粼的海几乎要冻结起来。

伊奈帆直视着她，深绯色的眼瞳对着海蓝色的眼瞳。很久之后他一眨眼。

“你等一会儿。”

伊奈帆利索灵巧地翻过岸堤往沙滩上跑过去。蕾穆丽娜看着他跑到那群正在打排球的人那里，和正在场边休息的斯雷因说了点什么，然后跑上场。蕾穆丽娜惊恐地看着伊奈帆打起了排球，而斯雷因正往自己这边跑过来——她觉得自己几乎要窒息，好像被太阳晒得脑子不正常，好像耳朵里有一千只蜜蜂正在嗡嗡嗡地聒噪着，视界被涂成一片白花花的墙壁，中间嵌着一台收信不良的电视机。

——界塚伊奈帆！她忍不住要喊出来。

“蕾穆丽娜？”斯雷因跑到她面前，扶住了轮椅。

“……你怎么不玩了？”蕾穆丽娜勉强挤出一句。

“伊奈帆说他想去玩，拜托我过来陪你。要走走吗？”

他说着就要打开轮椅制动。在反应过来之前蕾穆丽娜就说了出口：

“不用。我就在这里吹吹风。”

蕾穆丽娜有点后悔她没戴顶帽子好遮住太阳遮住脸。

“真的不四处走走？一直在这里不会觉得无聊吗？”

“专程来这一趟就是为了和大家在一起，自己一个人走开多没意思。”

“难怪伊奈帆居然也会去打排球。我觉得他平时就不像是个会参加体育运动的人。”

斯雷因说着，在岸堤边上坐下，看着沙滩上追逐打闹的同学们。韵子和妮娜拽着艾瑟依拉姆去买东西了，几个男生堆着沙子，堆出一个城墙状物体。爱闹的加姆把起助埋到了沙子里。场上有点看头的大概只有那么一场沙滩排球。

“没想到伊奈帆球打得也挺不错的。”斯雷因托着下巴看得专注。论身体素质、弹跳力，伊奈帆显然不如斯雷因，但是他控球稳，对球的落点判断准确，而且很快适应了有些不好跑动的沙地，扎扎实实地接起一个又一个球。而当己方扣出一个球的时候，他依旧保持着波澜不惊的表情，随时准备着防止对方拦网把球拦回来。

“嗯。”蕾穆丽娜想起那天伊奈帆爽快地跑完了长跑的丰功伟绩。这个时候伊奈帆给了一个漂亮的一传。

“他会打配合。”

“嗯。”

“成绩优秀，运动神经也不差，相貌和性格又都好。”斯雷因带着温和的笑摇了摇头，“怎么会有这样的人。”

蕾穆丽娜轻轻叹一口气。

还不如一直说姐姐的事呢。她知道他喜欢姐姐，她理解他三句话不离姐姐，她宁可他一直说姐姐的事情，她或许还能摆出一副笑脸和他聊姐姐的各种趣事。可是姐姐不在，他就宁愿盯着伊奈帆，宁愿说伊奈帆的事。没有她。她虽然早就知道了，可是她还是忍不住再一次在心里重复。他心里没有她。有界塚伊奈帆都没有她！她突然有点生气。气这个对她不理不睬的人，气那个把这个对她不理不睬的人叫过来的人，更气这个喜欢这个对自己不理不睬的人的自己。

——蕾穆丽娜不愿意再这样下去了。

听到斯雷因转达的“蕾穆丽娜说要找你”之后伊奈帆果断退场回到了岸堤边上。

“你是故意拿我寻开心吗！”蕾穆丽娜咬牙切齿地说，“你叫他过来到底是什么意思啊！要他同情我吗？我告诉你，我不——要——他——同——情！”

伊奈帆只是非常淡定地迎接着蕾穆丽娜的怒火。

“我知道你会不高兴。我是要帮你死心，这样你就不会继续难过。”

哪来这么强词夺理的人！蕾穆丽娜气结。而且偏偏他讲得还很有道理的样子！他真的就让她给这段终究无果的恋情画上了久久不忍落笔的一个句号，让她再也无法留恋地死了心。干净利落地，分毫不差地，实现了她最应该实现的愿望。这一点让她最是不服，不服得想要流泪。

她将后背紧紧贴在轮椅靠背上，她唯一的倚靠，唯一能够支持着她的躯壳。

“这根本一点用都没有！我讨厌他！也讨厌你！你做这些都是多余的！”

伊奈帆耸耸肩：“没关系的，你怎么说都可以。我不会难过的。”

蕾穆丽娜咬住牙，觉得面颊有些酸，视线无端端就模糊了起来，有什么在心底，岌岌可危的摇摇欲坠的，要崩塌下来。她深呼吸，用带着咸涩海水味道的空气撑住胸肺。

“——不要以为这样我就会心软！”

“我知道啊。”伊奈帆看过来的眼里是莫名其妙和一清二楚的了然，“你心软了？为什么？”

蕾穆丽娜噎住，脸上骤然火辣辣地烫了起来，比被太阳晒着还要烫，好像面颊就直接变成了那颗炽热恒星的表面。伊奈帆转过头看了一眼大海，忽然就做了决定——

“走吧，我们去海边那里。”

说着伊奈帆就把蕾穆丽娜拦腰抱起来往海边走。他们穿过海边的小店，穿过优哉游哉晒着太阳的游人，更是毫不遮拦地穿过两个班同学的视线。坐在边上的艾瑟依拉姆惊得站了起来，似乎想要跟上来，可是走了两步又停住了，呆呆地定定地看着妹妹被伊奈帆抱着越走越远。斯雷因露出了有些惊讶的表情，可是那和其他同学的惊讶没有分毫差别，这让蕾穆丽娜有一点点的难过，可是又无端地安下心来。一路上蕾穆丽娜觉得全世界都在看着她，可是不良于行的她只能硬着头皮被伊奈帆抱着，因为怕摔下来只好勾住他的脖子。长长的裙摆遮住了腿，露出一双穿着凉鞋的脚。凉鞋带子松松的，随着伊奈帆的脚步，摇摇晃晃要掉下来。眼看着，眼看着，海越来越近了。

“……去做什么，我又不能下海游泳。故意让他们同情吗？”

她靠在伊奈帆怀里低声说。伊奈帆稍稍活动了下有些酸的手臂，调整了一下抱着她的姿势。

“到海边就是为了下海玩，这再正常不过了。这有什么可以同情的。”

“不正常的是我。走路走不了，游泳游不了，不管什么都做不了。我没有办法离开轮椅。所有正常的事情对我来说都是不正常的。不正常的我只会让大家都觉得麻烦。为什么非要勉强我去做呢？你难道瞎？”

伊奈帆停住脚步，低下头看着蕾穆丽娜。他第一次露出了若有所思的表情，可是很快这表情就消失了——蕾穆丽娜忽然有些害怕他即将说出口的回答，有些期待他会给自己怎样的回答。

“我不瞎，不会对你身体上的缺憾装作看不见。但是我也不在乎你不能走路。不能走路的话就推轮椅。自己不行的话就让别人帮忙。轮椅到达不到的地方就背着你过去抱着你过去。没有什么麻烦的。”

伊奈帆再度活动了一下胳膊。蕾穆丽娜的身子随着他的动作晃了一晃，凉鞋堪堪挂在脚尖。

“所以其实是一样的。其他人能够到达的地方，能做的事，你都可以做。你和其他人并没有什么不同的。”伊奈帆稍稍偏过头，“再说，你这不是离开轮椅了吗？”

蕾穆丽娜别开视线。

“……说得好听。你负责抱吗？”

“已经在抱了。”

伊奈帆说得若无其事又一本正经。蕾穆丽娜于是自暴自弃地把脸埋了起来，过了三秒钟她闻到似曾相识的男生身上的自然味道，反应过来她原来把脸埋进了伊奈帆怀里。没等她挣扎出来，伊奈帆倒先一步将她放了下来。凉鞋从脚上掉下来，被海浪带着卷上岸。足底触及的陌生触觉让她有些慌乱——不是她熟悉的轮椅踏板，而是有些潮湿的，松软的，粗糙的沙子。她连忙抓住了伊奈帆。

“能扶着我站一会儿吗？就一会儿。”

没等到蕾穆丽娜的回答伊奈帆就稍稍弯下了腰。蕾穆丽娜忙扶住他的背。伊奈帆将她长裙的裙摆挽到膝盖以上打了个结。堪堪没被浪花打湿裙角。

“诶诶诶诶你——”被掀了裙子的蕾穆丽娜吓了一跳，险些没站稳。

“好了。”伊奈帆直起腰，稳稳托住蕾穆丽娜的双手，“难得来到海边，不到海里走走？”

那张向来缺乏表情的脸上浮现出一个再浅不过的笑容，可是那确确实实是个温柔的笑容。清澈明亮的眼瞳，轻轻上扬的唇角，抓紧自己的双手，然后将她往海里拉了一步——

她不觉跟着他一步步走着。踩到凹凸不平的沙纹。脚踝被凉凉的海浪冲刷。沙粒落到脚背上又被带回去。裙摆束住双腿迈不开步子，细碎的步伐。手臂被紧紧抓住，可以安心的倚靠。温暖的掌心。然后是温暖的怀抱。

“……走不动了。”

“哦。”

——反正，赖给界塚伊奈帆就是了。

——fin


End file.
